Naru and Sasu
by xoxUchihaGirlxox
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke a wonderful pair normally live with each other at Naruto's house but suddenly the Akatsuki come in! only to cause trouble for the two teens... what will happen to the couple... rated M for sexual Yaoi content and some swears...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Naruto…

*I do not own any Naruto Characters*

Naruto a 16 year old Ninja finally able to go on missions, not like the easy help his team had to do… even though he usually messed up… Naruto yawned and went to get out of bed, and tripped over a lump on the floor. That was covered in blankets…

" Naruto! You loser! Im trying to sleep here! You're the one who kicked me off your bed!" an annoyed Sasuke growled.

" well! It wasn't my idea of you sleeping here! Why didn't you sleep at your own house!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sat up and glared at the already glaring blond boy, Sasuke got up and only in his boxers and sighed deeply, Naruto was almost hypnotized of how good looking Sasuke looked from behind.

Sasuke was searching through Naruto's fridge and sighs, " you really have no food…" Sasuke looks at the still pouting blond ninja.

" yah! So what's it to yah!, I don't have that much money… plus don't we have a mission today?" Naruto got up and walked up to Sasuke, " if your really complaining of how much food that I don't have, I have 2 free coupons for ramen at the ramen stand." Naruto looked at Sasuke deep in his black eyes.

Sasuke put a hand up to Naruto's face and moving his hand to the back of his blond hair, he looked deeply into Naruto's big blue eyes, Sasuke moved his body so close to Naruto's that it was almost un-real. Naruto was wearing boxers but also a black t-shirt, " I was thinking, we could eat here today…" Sasuke purred.

Naruto gulped, " umm… Sa-." Naruto stuttered, Sasuke took Naruto's shirt in his hands and pulled the shirt off of his team-mates body exposing Naruto's slender well built figure. " shhhh…." Sasuke hushed Naruto softly, Sasuke went down on Naruto, putting his hand in the blonds boxers playing with his member gently but at times forcefully, but to Naruto, this was beyond heaven… and it also was forbidden but that made the rush even more worth it.

Naruto let out a moan that seemed to echo through the room.. Sasuke chuckled and pulled Naruto's member out and started to suck…. Naruto was exhilarated moments later Sasuke was still not done even though Naruto had completely been drained… almost… he felt that he couldn't stand much longer his legs were wobbling, but Naruto would never give up! But just in time Sasuke stopped, Naruto fell to the floor huffing and puffing from well he really doesn't know.

Sasuke stood up and wipes his face, Naruto fixes his boxers and finds his outfit for the day, his normal orange outfit Sasuke finds his outfit his blue shirt and white shorts. They both put on there headbands and walk over to the ramen stand and sit down.

" Two orders of ramen," Sasuke says flatly the man smiles and takes the coupons from Naruto and hands both of them a bowl of steamy ramen, Naruto is the first one to dig in. Sasuke and Naruto stay still and quiet as they hear foot steps … " SASUKEEE-KUNNN!" Sakura smiles brightly Naruto sighs…

" what do you want Sakura? Im busy with Naruto…" Sasuke says grumpily, " umm… well you two have been spending a lot of alone time together for the past week… and I want to know what's up?" Sakura frowns. Naruto finishes his ramen and drinks up the soup base and smiles, " because its none of your business! Now why don't you just give up already! It will save you a lot of your time…" Sasuke hissed. Sakura stepped about a foot back and covered her mouth she started to cry, " Your so mean Sasuke!" she says running off.

Sasuke sighs, and looks over at Naruto.. Naruto is sitting still with some noodles on his cheek Sasuke smiles and lifts a finger and looks around, nobody is paying attention to them. 'good' Sasuke smiles and leans over to Naruto's face and licks the small noodle off Naruto's face Naruto blushes Sasuke moves away, " the ramen, was excellent Naruto, thank you we shall do this again sometime ;)" Sasuke blinks.

Naruto's blush increased he smiled his normal cheesy smile, they left and knowing that Kakashi Sensei would be late walked slowly to there meeting place and about 2-3 minutes later of the 3 of the ninjas waiting Kakashi was there.

" well, hello comrades looks like im late again… any who today's mission is cancelled a-," Kakashi Sensei stopped. " WHAT NO WAY!" Naruto yelled " THIS CANT BE! KAKASHI SENSEI WHY!" Naruto growled. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto calmed down immediately Naruto sighed and leaned against the railing of the bridge and pouted.

Sasuke took this as a bonus, finally being able to spend a whole day with Naruto, his play thing and nobody to bother them, then it got better! " Sakura," Kakashi Sensei said calmly Sakura looked at Kakashi " yes, Kakashi Sensei…" she smiled. " come with me, we have to do some business elsewhere…" Kakashi looked normal probably smiling, he didn't even give Sakura a chance to reply " Naruto, Sasuke, whatever you chose to do the rest of the day… don't get caught." Kakashi Sensei closed his eyes.

" yah, yah come on Naruto lets go home leave Kakashi to his kunoichi …" Sasuke sighs he looks at Sakura she's completely stunned…

Kakashi clears his throat and Naruto and Sasuke casually walk away, the walk was quiet Naruto thinking of ramen, and Sasuke thinking of what his plans for Naruto in bed, as they neared Naruto's place Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's hand and they raced upstairs and to Naruto's door Naruto unlocked his door and they walked in.

Sasuke locked the door behind them and pushed Naruto flush against the wall with quite a bang, Naruto blushes and Sasuke smiles seductively and rips Naruto's jacket off and his shirt and does the same with his own shirt but less forcefully he asks Naruto to remove his pants and underwear and he does so, Sasuke does the same, he turns Naruto around so that he is facing the wall and then Sasuke holds Naruto's hands up forcing themselves closer together Naruto screams in pain as Sasuke forces himself in to Naruto ( I think you get it) going slowly but forcefully, Naruto is about to scream again but Sasuke covers his mouth Naruto starts to cry, but also feeling good at the same time… Sasuke continues but faster as Naruto stops crying, " is it getting better Naruto?" Sasuke purrs Naruto sniffles " yeah, Sasuke…"

Sasuke pushes one last time and then finally is complete, this is mild to what Sasuke wants to do to his blond haired ninja, but that will have to wait Naruto looks down at the wall he had came ( not saying the other word) on the wall he looked at Sasuke and blushed a deep red and looked away, Sasuke smiled and held Naruto's face up and looked into Naruto's blue eyes. Sasuke starts to kiss Naruto deeply and lovingly both of them breathing heavily through their noses and closing their eyes and pushing their bodies close together almost becoming one with each other this was heaven for both of them.

_*****Back with Kakashi Sensei and Sakura*****_

"_**Kakashi Sensei? Why did you want me to come to your house?" Sakura smiles feeling very nervous…**_

" _**because Sakura, I don't think that Sasuke and Naruto can have all of the fun…" Kakashi smiles and removes his headband revealing his one black eye and the other sharingan .**_

" _**Sasuke, and Naruto… having all the fun? Kakashi Sensei what do you mean?" Sakura questioned.**_

" _**don't you know? That Naruto and Sasuke are a couple, gay lovebirds, that's why I believe that you and I should be a couple.. And im really not giving you much of a choice now, lets go to my room…" Kakashi Sensei ordered kindly Sakura hesitated for a couple of seconds and did as she was told.**_

** with Sasuke and Naruto**

Naruto smiled in his sleep and Sasuke cuddling with his play mate they both slept soundly, Naruto twitching the odd time and Sasuke still holding on tightly, by now Sasuke and Naruto had their boxers on and were sleeping on Naruto's largish bed and when it turned morning the sun shone through the window the sound of birds chirping and the smell of instant ramen…Sasuke opened his eyes rubbing the sleep out of them and looking at Naruto who was removing the paper lids off two cups of instant ramen and smiles over at Sasuke who is now walking over to the table he sits down and same with Naruto they start to eat, of course Naruto finishes first.

The three young ninjas meet at their normal spot this time Kakashi Sensei is walking side by side with Sakura his hands in his pockets smiling Sakura clearly not happy at all, Kakashi Sensei gives out the directions of their mission, and their mission is…

Gide the bridge maker back to his village safely.

Stay with the bridge maker until the bridge is complete.

Go home.

Naruto has happy to be able to go to another village other then their own, the bridge maker met them at their meeting spot and introduced themselves and set on their way. The journey was long and the odd villain that crossed their path Naruto getting a poisons needle in his hand was in a lot of pain, Sasuke looking at Naruto's hand after Naruto stabbing it with a kunai Sasuke was mad in the beginning at Naruto hurting himself, and was amazed at how fast Naruto's wound healed up. Naruto paid close to no attention. " Naruto, don't be foolish, lets get going…." Kakashi sighs and Sakura rushes after him… " Sakura, stay back with the bridge builder he needs the most protection." Kakashi smiles.

" jeez Kakashi-Sensei is a big perv," Naruto grumbles.

" what do you care…? You have me" Sasuke smiles kindly.

Sakura raises an eyebrow ' their still at it…'.

**\\/Later with the awesome Akatsuki members\\/ **

" **Itachi-kun? What are you thinking of..?" Kisame asks..**

" **my brother, and finding the 9 tails…" Itachi sighs. -_-**

" **I see.." Kisame sighs..**

" **TOBI LET GO OF ME!" Deidara yells.. **

" **awe Sempai why so mean?" Tobi whines.. ,-_-,**

" **hey you gay love birds .. CUT IT OUT!" Pein yells holding konan's hand. -_-***

" **yeah, yeah…" Deidara sighs.**

"**Awes Sempai!" Tobi hugs Deidara.**

" **I'm going out for a bit don't wait up for me…" Itachi sighs…**

" **don't you want some company?" Kisame looks at Itachi worried.**

" **no… I will be back later.." Itachi sighs. And leaves.**

" **that's the most I have ever heard him say.." Zetzu sighs.. O_o .**

_**With Itachi\\ **_**O/_\O**

"…" **Itachi sighs just reaching Konaha.**

**He finds Naruto's house (yes he knows its naruto's) walks inside and looks around the smell of sex in the air.. And Sasuke as well.. He hears voices and hides away in another room… hoping not to be found. **

" **eh Naruto, are you glad to be home?" Sasuke yawns.**

" **yeah but I don't like seeing death to tell you the truth, and you really worried me back there I thought you were dead.." Naruto sighs and pulls Sasuke into a hug.**

" **and I went all demon fox on Haku as well!" Naruto laughs.**

' _**ahchoo' Itachi sneezes.. **_**T/_\T**

" **the hell was that…!" Naruto yells.**

" **hmmm…" Sasuke looks around, until he gets to the bathroom…**

" **uh…" O/-\o I hide in the shadows.**

" **wut, the HELL!" Sasuke yells. **

" **what is it Sasuke? Its just a bathroom…" Naruto sighs.**

" **I-it's Itachi!" Naruto gasps…**

" **you guys are loud, im only here for one reason…" I sigh.**

" **like what, to get beat by me…" Sasuke laughs with pure hate in his voice…**

" **you are useless, and im only here for the nine tails…" I walk over to behind the blond ninja…**

" **stay away!" Sasuke yells.**

" **Sasuke- Kun! I heard you yell! Are you okay!" a pink haired girl bursts through the front door, I take this chance and leave with Naruto in my arms…**

" **uh let go… I need to go home, plus this is kind of like kidnapping…" Naruto glares.**

" **shhh, you talk a lot…" I sigh.**

" **well aren't we gonna have FUN! Just a heads up… I don't listen well…" he whispers in my ear.**

_Pain's P*O*V*_

" _so is this the nine tails, he is quite short…" I sigh and glare at the same time, ' oh god im skilled ' the blond glares at me…_

" _well lets get started, I have a lot of work to get done…." I sigh._

" _get what started," Konan sighs._

" _with the nine tails…" I look next to Itachi.._

" _HE'S GONE!" I yell it echo's through the trees…_

" _yah about 5 minutes ago, you talk to much leader…" Itachi sighs._

Naruto's P-O-V-

" NARU!" Sasuke hugs me when I get back home causing both of us to fall to the ground,

" Sasuke… I was only gone for like 30 minutes, I left because I was bored…" I yawn.

" but there all S- rank criminals!" Sasuke actually seems scared for once,

" well yah but their so called ' leader' talks too much… so I was able to escape." Naruto laughs.

"hmm, he must be pissed off now…" Naruto laughs.

" nice…" Sasuke grins.

I lead Sasuke to my bed and toss him onto, he gasps… he's already horny I chuckle darkly, and kneel over him and trap him in.

I lift up his shirt and suck his stomach little hicks cover his stomach he moans happily, I feel up his whole body and he shivers.

" AH, NARU!" he yells.

" shhh, Sasu…" and I continue I remove his shorts and undergarment, and forcefully push my hardened shaft into him, he yelps.

" soo… good…" Sasuke grins.

" of course this is me were talking about, you horny raven.." I grin as well.

I continue my pace but now a tad more quicker, he moans loudly and lets loose all over my stomach, I chuckle and as well let loose as it rushes through him. - ha-ha dirty-

Suddenly there is a knock on the door..

"NARUTO GET READY SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Ten yells.

" Ten Ten… why is she here…" Sasuke says confused.

" well I will see what she wants…" I get up and put on boxers and shorts and a t-shirt.

I open the door after unlocking it.. " what do you want?" I glare.

Her face is full of horror, " uh this guy wants to talk to you…" she shakes slightly.

" fine… better be quick…" and I walk past her and accidentally bump into someone a lot taller than I..

" oh Shit! Your that leader guy!" I back away.

" you left when I wanted you…" he frowns.

" hmm? Im not really wanting to get rid of the nine tails power.. Ever!" I push him away, only for him to grab my arm as he falls over the ledge!

We fall to the ground, and I push him away again this time successfully " BAKA!" and start to run away, only to get stopped by a blue haired girl.

" who are you!" I glare.

Im suddenly starting to feel hat inside- not the horny way- she grabs my arm " your coming with us." she says annoyed.

" sorry no can do…" I move away.

" yes so that your lil boyfriend can be left alone so Itachi can kill him before Sasuke can kill him…" she sighs.

- I am beyond pissed now!- my body quickly bubbles up with orange and red flames, soon enough after everyone runs away the second tail comes out my nails sharp my eyes of a demons, and the whisker like marks darken, and black like stuff appears on my lips my teeth sharp.

She decides to egg me on even more, and I jump at her and swipe my claws at her and growling the strange flames burn her arms and I dig my claws into them she screams and try's to move away, but she cant, " KONAN!" the leader yells.

" pe-pein.." she struggles and I glare at him… he backs away slightly and I throw the Konan girl at him she is burned badly…

He sets her down and charges at me… and pushes me far away with a strange jutsu…

But I charge at him my 3rd tail arrives and my skin starts to peel away the pain is nothing to me and I look like a red and black version of the fox sprit… a lot smaller though.

My sense of control is far gone by now, he backs away just in time and try's the same jutsu as before " Almighty Push!" and this time it doesn't succeed I grab the ground with my nails.

" Pein.. Lets just go… your not ready yet, and I need to go somewhere to get healed!" konan yells.

" Grrr! Fine but I will be back!" he yells. And they dash away.

After awhile I cool down and lay on the ground asleep and in a lot of pain… Sasuke finds me and rushes me to the medical wing.

Were after awhile I am healed and fast asleep I dream of Sasuke and it started out wonderful until I saw Itachi and him fighting only too have Sasuke die in a brutal way.

I scream as I awake, Sasuke walks in with takeout ramen… " how are you feeling?" he sits next to me and hands me the ramen…

" fine, but you cant leave my side." I warn him.

" huh, what's this about…" Sasuke asks.

" the Akatsuki want to take you so that Itachi can kill you before you get any bit stronger, and too get rid of the demon fox out of me… I would possibly die in the process." I wipe away a tear.

" I see, well I wasn't planning on ever leaving your side Naruto…" Sasuke reassures me, I feel a bit better now, but that dream really got to me. And I decided to leave it out of the conversation…

We continue to talk and im let out of the hospital, we both train at the training ground, and idiot Sakura bothers us again!

Well ive gotta say this is the most Yaoi'ish I have ever written … !ever! And it is hard for me too write one hahaha… yah so I hope you all like it… I know its rated M for a reason… but I for one don't normaly swear… I do read a lot of Yaoi manga, so I do get a lot of ideas…

Ha-ha so please review and I am sure to add more, ps. This is an older story I just recently added to it… so yah…

Thanks for reading.

Kewl! (^o\\\^)/ emo like cat.

Oh also to say as well my 'e' button is stupid… so if I am missing any 'e's in my stories don't mind it I do know that I press the 'e' but sometimes it doesn't press right.

+-Read on when I add more-+


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

Chapter 2

*I do not own any Naruto Characters*

-Sorry its been awhile-

" Sasuke!" she barges into the room…

" what the hell do you want!" Sasuke yells.

" well, I heard you were at the hospital, and I wanted to make sure you were okay…" she blushes.

" stupid girl, it was Naruto that was in the hospital! Not me." Sasuke glares.

" huh, that knuckle head, I guess I should've known that…" Sakura laughs.

" well, get lost then… you annoy me and Naruto…" Sasuke gets up and pushes her out of the house only to slam the door on her.

" Sasuke, what did she want?" Naruto says clearly half asleep.

" Sakura was just being the pest she is…" Sasuke sighs.

He sits back on the bed with Naruto, hugging him and putting his face in the crook of his neck…

" play with me my little Kubi and I shall make you feel better." Sasuke purrs.

" uh, yes my raven." Naruto pulls Sasuke in a kiss, " you taste good Kubi…" Sasuke grins.

" as do you Raven…" Naruto purrs back.

Naruto kneels over Sasuke trapping him in, its not like Sasuke really wanted up, Naruto puts his hand up Sasuke's blue shirt and feels his well defined abs, and moving over Sasuke's lower half causing a moan to escape both of their lips, Naruto pulls off his little Ravens shorts and boxers, as well as his.

" take me Kubi!" Sasuke moans happily.

" yes my little Raven." Naruto ready's Sasuke and the after about 3 minutes he thrusts himself into the usual Seme, Naruto is usually always the Uke, Naruto feeling weak for a bit again decides to continue…

Sasuke reaching his limit lets loose all over Naruto's stomach. " awe Sasu, soo soon." Naruto pouts.

" well, hah, it feels hah, so good nnn…" Sasuke pants.

" hmm, well I already reached my limit twice now…" Naruto chuckles.

" awe, I want to again!" Sasuke tries to act like an Uke.

" next time, I am the Seme, and you are the defenceless Uke." Sasuke moans again.

Naruto continues until Sasuke is exhausted, " jeez, you do have a lot of stamina…" Sasuke laughs.

" yah, thanx to the Kubi…" Naruto laughs as well.

" do you want some ramen?" Naruto asks.

" lets go out to eat. Dango perhaps." Sasuke smiles.

" sure." Naruto smiles.

" but no sweet ones for me… I cant stand sweet stuff… my idiot brother always craves sweet things." Sasuke frowns.

" do you ever miss him?" Naruto asks.

" sometimes, but my hatred is stronger… I do need to get stronger." Sasuke grits his teeth.

" well im sure you will… but stay in Konaha with me… do you promise?" Naruto says.

" if you'll do the same." Sasuke hugs Naruto.

" pinkie promise?" Naruto holds up his pinkie.

" so childish, fine only for you Naru…" Sasuke holds Naruto's pinkie in his.

" I promise, to never leave you." Sasuke says.

" and I promise, to never leave you alone… only to go to the bathroom." Naruto chuckles.

" AWE BUT NARU!" Sasuke pouts.

" ha-ha but only when I have a shower!" Naruto nudges Sasuke's arm.

" fine, plus you smell when you poop.." Sasuke teases.

( you gotta agree… Poop is a funny word…) - random authors note-

Naruto sighs, " you are weird…" Sasuke grins.

" cause your so cute, and its easy to bug you." Sasuke nudges Naruto's arm.

" heh, yah I guess." Naruto gets changed and so does Sasuke, they leave and go to the tea house and order teriyaki dango and curry dango, as well plain'ish tea.

Naruto added sugar to his. " does this taste good, Naru? I know it isn't ramen…" Sasuke asks in a hopeful tone.

" of course, I just don't have it that often…" Naruto smiles.

" hmm, I guess your right… plus most of your body is pretty much made up of ramen." Sasuke laughs.

" Grrr, you brat." Naruto frowns.

" oh give it up Blondie, you cant stay mad at me." Sasuke grins mysteriously.

" yah true, but I can be a bit mad at you raven…" Naruto winks.

" plus it did seem like you hated me for a couple years." Naruto sighs.

" yah tell we were 12, but only cause I was jealous of no girls bothering you." Sasuke frowns.

" so even then you were gay…" Naruto grins.

" and don't tell me you weren't…" Sasuke frowns.

"I was so no worries, Sasu." Naruto pecks Sasuke on the nose, no one saw them but Kakashi walked by and Sakura by his side she frowns at Naruto.

" hey boys, mission tomorrow so be ready at dawn." and Kakashi sits down with Sakura.

"hmm, where!where!" Naruto grins.

" we will be searching for two of the Akatsuki members, Pain and Konan…but a warning to you Naruto.. Their very strong so don't charge at them right away." Kakashi orders dango for two.

" already did, they don't stand a chance! I will defeat them for good." Naruto stands on the chair in a swift movement.

" calm down Naruto! Your making a scene!" Sakura yells.

" shut-up Sakura… your just as loud…" Sasuke glares.

" now, now calm down you two Sakura lets get them to go, come over too my place." Kakashi grabs the bag as the owner hands it to them and they leave.

" such a pain…" Sasuke grumbles.

" lets go home…" Naruto sighs. " im tired…"

Sasuke nods and the two boys make their way back, and go straight to bed.

+-+ 5 years later+-+

Around this time Sasuke left and Naruto as well, Naruto was pissed that Sasuke went with the creep Orochimaru to get stronger, so Naruto left with Jariya and decided to help him find the next Hokage, the 3rd Hokage died during the chunin exams from fighting Orochimaru, it was very sad but as his sensei trained Naruto the resengan Naruto's worries about Sasuke slowly faded, but now Captain Yamato and Sakura also a new member Sai and of course Naruto search long and hard for Sasuke.

" I- I need to find that jerk!" Naruto runs past rooms and into new hallways, leading to really nowhere.

Then a cave-in happens just ahead and light pours in from above Sakura runs out first then Sai and finally Naruto the sun is extremely bright after being in the dimly lit underground hallways.

" Sasuke… YOU JERK!" Naruto screams.

Sasuke doesn't even flinch his white shirt flows in the wind and he holds a sword, he quickly jumps down and holds Naruto tears form in his eyes, he hugs Naruto tightly and then kisses him.

" please come home…" Naruto also cries.

" then get me away from this hell hole!" Sasuke shudders.

Naruto smiles and they leave, only to have Orochimaru follow them Kabuto right behind… Sai helped to fight them off and Sasuke and Naruto clearly faster then everyone made it back to Konaha first.

" omg Sasuke! Your back!" Ino smiles tears in her eyes.

" for good." Naruto smiles.

" wow Naruto is smiling again…" Shino says flatly.

" you should smile more…" Sasuke teases Shino.

" hmph." shino walks away.

" N- Naruto your back…" Hinata blushes.

" still gay Hinata…" Kiba sighs.

" r-right…" Hinata says.

The two boys go back to Naruto's house and play around for a bit, Sasuke enjoying his time with his Kubi and Naruto in painful bliss.

" hah, Sasu!" Naruto moans.

" nnn, im so close!" Sasuke pushes faster until both let loose Sasuke lands on top of Naruto, "now let me clean you off." Sasuke rolls Naruto on his back.

Licking Naruto's stomach and his manhood until he is licked clean only to have Naruto let loose again.

" awe, you made such a mess of yourself." and he licks again and kisses Naruto's chin to his forehead.

" its-its been way to long…" Naruto moans.

" I wont leave you again, and if I do… then you can get me back anyway you choose." Sasuke says.

" fine, but don't make me!" Naruto grabs Sasuke's manhood.

" ahh!" Sasuke cringes.

" that's an example of the pain you will feel if you leave me again." Naruto glares.

" okay… I truly promise now." Sasuke hugs Naruto, "shit man that hurt…" he chuckles.

Okay so I finally got internet today being 13/09/2012 and god damn im so happy also cable so I apologize if im just as slow at putting up new chapters.

Hope you enjoyed this one, better than the last?, not as much detailed Yaoi though.

So my apologies!

!Tell next time!


End file.
